


无拘无束

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, step mom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 病理本短篇解禁，抹布男精，乱伦 滥交 剃毛play
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	无拘无束

结束了母亲的葬礼，精灵和父亲告别了关心的亲朋好友一同回到宅邸。门关上后，他们立刻收起了悲伤的神情，热切的拥吻在一起。精灵抬起一条腿盘在父亲的腰上，他柔软的舌头在自己父亲的口腔里如鱼得水，和对方的舌纠缠在一起，难舍难分。他们吻出了响亮的水声，父亲的肉棒勃起了，抵着精灵的小腹，他发出了欲求不满的哼哼，后穴的淫汁打湿了裤子。

父亲把他的裤子扯下来，露出那个还在工作的震动棒。参加葬礼的时候精灵的屁股里一直插着它，所以一直没法好好讲话，人们还以为他是因为失去了母亲悲伤过度，很是同情。撩起精灵的上衣，父亲看到了那款式大胆的女士内衣，这可就不是他的命令了。他隔着那轻薄的布料揪了一下精灵的乳头，“你真是个该死的小荡妇。”

“对，我就是最喜欢爸爸的小荡妇，快来干我嘛，好不容易可以没有顾忌的和爸爸做爱了。”精灵撅起嘴冲父亲撒娇，拥有白净甜美面庞的他这副姿态立刻让爸爸心软了。“不过你妈妈还活着的时候偷情也别有一番风味呢。”父亲拔出精灵屁股里的震动棒，“不过谁叫妈妈是个笨蛋呢，现在她已经不会妨碍我们了。”精灵痴痴的笑着。

精灵的母亲是个传统而保守，甚至可以说是古板的女人，因此纵使生了一副好皮囊，精灵的父亲也对她兴趣缺缺。精灵继承了母亲的美貌，不过他这天生淫荡的性格从哪儿来的就不清楚了。当他独自在床上玩弄自己的后穴被父亲撞破后，他们理所当然的跨过了那条禁忌的线，发生了肉体关系。

精灵是那样的热情，完全不像一个处女通常的表现。被自己的亲生父亲插入时他也没有觉得不妥，只是沉浸于被肉棒填满的快乐，这和手指自慰完全不一样，那一夜他疯狂的爱上了亲生父亲的鸡巴。父亲在他身体里射了好几发浓精，“妈的，那个女人要是有你一半骚，我至于和她闹的那么僵么。”

“那爸爸以后可以都来找我呀……爸爸的肉棒真的好舒服哦……”

“真是我的好儿子。”父亲温柔的吻了吻精灵。

他们开始了偷情。精灵在性爱方面有着惊人的天赋，不管什么体位和玩法都能迅速上手，他的嘴唇触到鸡巴的那一刻就领悟了怎么样提供质量上乘的口交。以至于父亲都怀疑精灵是不是早已拥有丰富的性经验。

“我只自己玩过屁股，不会骗爸爸的。”精灵乖巧的在父亲嘴边啄了一下。

精灵的身体让父亲欲罢不能，而精灵同样对父亲的肉棒如饥似渴，二人偷情的频率越来越频繁。为了防止乱伦的事情败露，精灵在父亲的要求下作女装打扮和他做爱。精灵女性的扮相让偷情更加有趣，时间一久精灵的母亲发现了丈夫不忠的行为，然而她自始至终都以为那个和丈夫不轨的第三者是一个野女人，从没有想到过那个人正是自己的儿子。

“爸爸今天又和妈妈吵架了吗。”

“你听到了？”父亲温柔的抚摸精灵的假发，“居然嫉妒自己的儿子，还真是个糟糕的女人，你说对吗？”

精灵笑嘻嘻的，他明白糟糕的是自己，但他喜欢父亲这种偷换概念。“她嫉妒的只是爸爸的情妇而已，对吗，亲爱的？”他故意蹭到父亲耳边温言软语，被男人兴奋的按在桌子上，“总有一天你会成为我的妻子的，不如现在就试着习惯一下称呼如何？”

“爸爸……不……老公……”精灵还有些羞怯，但他的这声叫唤已经让父亲的肉棒硬的发疼，最后他也彻底抛开一切，尽情的浪叫老公干我。因他俩的私情，精灵的母亲最终抑郁成疾，但他们只觉得少了一个碍事的人，仅此而已。

碍于血缘关系，他们没有婚礼，也没有婚纱和婚戒。他们举行了一个秘密的小仪式来结合。

精灵不着寸缕的站在父亲面前，父亲打量着他的阴部，那里有茂盛的毛发。“之前就想说了，你这里和脸完全不一样，长势很旺盛。我听说体毛浓密的人性欲强，是因为这个吗？”

“大概吧……”被这样专注的审视阴毛，还是让精灵有点紧张。

父亲拿出一个小剃刀，为精灵清理毛发。剃刀凉凉的，挂过皮肤有一种痒痒的奇妙触感。精灵忍不住闷哼，阴茎开始渗水。毛发被剔除的地方像被剥了衣服一样，有点冷，很奇怪。

最后精灵的阴部被打理的很干净，只留下中间一小片阴毛被理出一个心形，其余部分已经光溜溜的了。父亲在精灵那片心形阴毛上吻了一下，精灵短促的叫唤一声，射了出来。

“你还是那么容易射，我还有一个礼物要给你。”父亲拿出一个镶嵌了钻石的精美锁精环，“这是我送你的戒指，可以帮你做射精管理。当然里面也刻了我的名字，喜欢吗，我可爱的小新娘？”

“喜欢，最喜欢爸爸了！”精灵激动的喘气，“快帮我戴上！”

锁精环固定在了精灵的阴茎上，让他勃起更甚。精灵将胯部往前顶展示从爸爸那里得到的礼物，他用双手把耻丘上的肉挤成一个爱心形状，让心形的阴毛变得更加显眼。

精灵觉得自己会是爸爸一辈子的小妻子，直到有一天，父亲带回家一名美丽优雅的男性精灵，说是自己的再婚对象。

精灵瞪着那个挽着父亲的手出现在家的不速之客，这个人再怎么优雅，他也一眼看出对方是个下贱的婊子，那种气息是掩盖不掉的。在父亲的含糊其辞里，精灵也得知了对方是某个店里的妓女。他绝对不允许这种贱货和自己争夺父亲的肉棒。

“爸爸！”精灵让自己的双眼带上一层湿润，他很擅长这样撒娇乞怜。父亲无奈的看着他，把他揽进怀里安慰，“你知道我们没法结婚，放心，我只是需要一个表面妻子，在爸爸眼里你是不一样的。”

在长时间的连哄带骗下精灵勉强接受了这个事实，但他实在是过于天真了，如果他稍微动动脑子就应该知道，如果他的父亲真的需要一个妻子装样子，就会找一位出身清白的另一半，而非妓院里的婊子。

很快精灵就感觉到了异样。虽然爸爸还是很疼爱自己，但是好像和新妻子在一起更加快活，他们激烈性交的动静让精灵心痒难耐。而且随着时间推移，父亲疼爱精灵的次数越来越少，不知道那个被千人骑万人操的荡妇用了什么方法让父亲对他如此着迷。精灵的撒娇闹脾气全被敷衍过去，甚至父亲最近开始不耐烦了。

精灵气得要命，就去找新妻子的麻烦——他不会承认那个贱货是自己的后母，也不打算称呼他母亲。然而年轻的继母毕竟城府极深，一点小伎俩就让精灵挨了父亲的训。

精灵还从未被父亲苛待过，一个人委屈的不行。偏偏继母又过来看他的笑话。精灵别过头去，假装继母不存在。

“你啊，还真是个不谙世事，什么都不懂的小孩子。”继母带着嘲弄的语气开口了，“本来我不打算对付你，毕竟我只是想要舒适的生活，谁让你爸爸这么喜欢我的穴呢？你也真是不懂事，偏要来找我麻烦。”

“……我就知道你根本就不是真心对爸爸的。”精灵转回来瞪着对方。

继母一下子笑出了声，“也就只有你这种傻小孩才对那种男人死心塌地，外面比你爸爸舒服的肉棒要多少有多少。”他凑近了精灵，“你真以为你爸移情别恋是我的错？他早就在外面偷吃了，你比较蠢没发现而已。”继母的手指扶上精灵的面颊，“你要是聪明点以后就老老实实的，你爸需要的是我这种可以不在意他乱搞的婊子，而不是你这种傻瓜小醋罐。”

精灵生气的甩开继母的手，“我一定会把你赶出家门的！”

“不过我提醒你一下，我是你爸爸的合法妻子，法律认同，也举行了婚礼，还有钻戒呢。”继母故意展示给精灵看手指上的戒指，“你呢？一块心形的阴毛和一个锁精环？”

精灵气的脸色发白，嘴唇哆嗦着，继母看的很开心，“好心告诉你，你家里的仆人肉棒很有精神，我已经试过了，你要是寂寞的话可以找他们哦。”

这个贱货！精灵感觉五脏六腑都气的发疼。

由于一直没有得到肉棒的安慰，这几天精灵很不好受。晚上他一个人抚慰着不安的后穴，心里还记恨着继母。他想起白天对方说的话，突然有了个主意:只要让父亲知道这个继母在和别人通奸，那么他一定会被扫地出门。

精灵从床上爬起来，悄悄摸到佣人住的屋子里去。隔着门板他看到了透出门缝的光亮，不知道那个婊子在不在……精灵在门外踌躇着，按理说他作为这家的少爷可以命令这些佣人，但是万一打草惊蛇就不好了。

就在精灵犹豫的时候，他感觉领子突然被用力一扯，还没反应过来就被人扯进屋子。

“看看这是谁，我们的小少爷！一个人在外面不知道在干什么。”

“你做什么啊！”精灵生气的看着扯他领子的佣人。

“生气了？不好意思，我们马上用鸡巴消消您的火。”

精灵感觉不太对劲，忍不住后退一步，“你们要做什么？”

“别装了，你最近没和老爷做，闷得慌吧？你看，你盯着我们裤裆的样子口水都要流下来了。”

“我哪……！”精灵没来得及反驳，被佣人们一哄而上按住了，有个人脱下裤子以后鸡巴弹到了精灵脸上，那浓厚的气味让他几乎是立刻就发情了。他的后穴早就湿的一塌糊涂，拼命吮吸着空气，男人们的阴茎真是毫不费力就滑了进去。鸡巴填充身体的瞬间精灵只觉得脑子炸开了，他舒服的想哭，腰本能的扭动起来讨好，脸一个劲的往鸡巴堆里钻，还流着口水。有人把阴茎插进他嘴里，精灵还是第一次被多个人操，一下子爽的翻起了白眼。

他实在是太渴望性交了，一下子就沉湎于被轮奸的快乐，以至于没发现佣人的房门开了，有人走了进来。等他反应过来的时候他刚刚高潮，正瘫在地上抽搐着射精，居高临下看着他的是他的父亲和继母。

“……爸爸！？”精灵反应过来的时候只觉得头脑一片空白，他含糊不清的叫着，嘴里的精液漏了出来。父亲嫌恶的看着他，“你还真是瞒了我很多年，在勾引我之前早就和这些不三不四的东西鬼混在一起了？”

“不、不是的，请您听我解释……”精灵一边嘴角漏精液一边去抓父亲的裤管，结果扑了个空，他摔倒在地上，屁股里的精液射出来一些。

“我不想再看到他。”

父亲留下这么一句话扬长而去，等他走了，继母蹲下来看着陷入绝望的精灵，“真是个笨孩子，你要是不找麻烦，我就不会设计害你啦。我会把你卖到我以前工作的妓院的，以后就要靠自己努力了，不要这么天真了哦。”

精灵被赶到妓院以后，并没有等来父亲的回心转意，反倒是继母来“看望”他了。一看他那副表情，继母无奈的摇头，“真是一点长进也没有。你还不明白吗，你就是被垃圾不如的人渣喜新厌旧罢了。他要是真的爱你，也会硬说是别的男人强奸你好好安慰你，而不是捉一次奸就把你扔到妓院。”

“不会的！我是他的儿子……不会的……”

“你还知道你是他儿子？”继母捏住了精灵的下巴，“别傻了，你们开始交配的时候你就不再是他儿子，只是他的自慰工具罢了。”

“身为你的母亲，我会负起责任来的。”继母笑眯眯的解开裤子，露出了他尺寸可观的阴茎，“妈妈会用肉棒好好教育你成为一个婊子的。”

即使厌恶，精灵的肉体还是牢牢吸住了继母的肉棒，“真舒服啊，连我这个曾经专职卖身的都自愧不如，难怪以前你爸爸那么喜欢你。”继母一边操弄精灵一边感叹，“你呢，感觉怎么样？还是妈妈的肉棒更有活力吧？”

精灵低低的呜咽着，“真是的，那么可怜的样子，你爸爸就是太溺爱把你惯坏了。”继母注意到精灵阴茎上的锁精环，“那种坏男人给你的东西还留着？妈妈帮你摘掉吧。”

“不要！”

但是继母已经拆下了锁精环扔到一边，“不过你这个太容易射的毛病确实要改改了。”继母用虎口掐住了精灵的冠状沟，“你知道吗，想射精的时候被这样锁住，再控制一下角度，精液就会逆射进膀胱里，射多了以后身体会出毛病的哦。”

精灵惊恐的摇头，但是继母没有放过他的意思，“害怕的话就忍住不要射。那么我要干的更用力了。”

糟了，好舒服，精灵被继母操的要高潮了，他想射精，又怕精液逆射进奇怪的地方，忍不住哭哭啼啼的，“对不起，对不起……请放过我！”

“这样啊，说起来你，我嫁给你爸爸以后，一次都没有叫过我妈妈吧？”

“呜……妈妈……对不起……”

“不可以哦，不要觉得什么事都靠撒娇就能蒙混过去，你就老老实实用自己的精液把自己射成大肚子吧，你这变态的坏孩子。”

精灵哭的厉害，他嘴上还在请妈妈原谅他，混乱之中他不清楚自己喊的到底是现在干他的这个妈妈，还是已经死掉的那个妈妈。

在那之后，继母时常来光顾他，有时还会带情夫一起操他，大多数时候带来的都是不一样的男人。精灵在继母的教育下越来越像一个妓女，他甚至勾引了对方的一个情夫。

“对不起啦，妈妈，现在小爸爸好像更喜欢我的样子。”

“那么你要怎么补偿妈妈呢。”继母全然没有生气的样子。

“那就请妈妈用大鸡巴教育我这个坏孩子啦，这不是妈妈最擅长的教育方式吗。”精灵主动凑过去，于是他们来了一场半是惩罚半是奖励的性交。高潮的时候精灵一会喊爸爸一会喊妈妈，已经完全失去了理智。

次年，坊间流传说一个富商被妻子骗光了财产，现在落魄街头。本来精灵没有在意这个传闻，直到他在店门口看到了那个沧桑却熟悉的人。

“……爸爸？”精灵快步走过去，“真的是爸爸！最近一直听到有传闻，没想到是您啊。”

父亲看着这个一身风尘气息，但光线亮丽的儿子发愣，激动的扑上去抓住了对方的裤管，“是我啊，是我啊！”

精灵没有嫌弃他的脏污，蹲下来温柔的抚摸父亲的头发，“真可怜呀，爸爸。”

“当初是爸爸错了，原谅爸爸吧！重新做爸爸的儿子，好不好？”

“这么说，我可以重新回到爸爸身边，爸爸的肉棒也只属于我一个人了？”

看着精灵泛着红晕的脸庞，父亲心中暗喜，这个天真的孩子果然还对他死心塌地。

“没错，只要你……”

“我才不要。”

“……什么？”

“我说，我才不要，爸爸莫非上了年纪耳朵也听不清了？爸爸现在这幅样子，感觉有阳痿诶，肯定不能让我舒服吧。”

精灵站起身，抽出被父亲抓着的腿，“我现在有很多新爸爸了，他们都很疼爱我，而且肉棒又大又爽。妈妈说的对，像爸爸这样的垃圾肉棒我不需要啦。”精灵痴痴的笑着，“爸爸们还在等我呢，那么永别啦，父亲大人~”

end


End file.
